Ken's Oddessy'
by asdjklovesyou
Summary: Buzz Light year,Ken and Rhan go on a journey to reach their goals,buzz is a scientist who wants to save his people from the murder a few years ago,made a teleportation device that will help him journey to the past,ken is a wanderer whose family was murdered by a ruthless general,and rhan want's to become free from his parents and become a doctor to help people.Action and Adventure
1. Chapter 1: Star CommandThe story begins

**Ken's Oddessy-' **

**Based on the anime's Samurai X,Tsubasa Chronicles and many more. **

**A/N: Hello again ~ This is the story made by me and my friend. yush it just came out of our heads. xDD**

**Buzzlight year belongs to disney,ken's character is based on my friend my character is based on myself,etoo what else **

**all rights reserve. (: **

**Chapter 1: Star Command**/**The story begins**

Buzz Light year a space commander that is making a teleportation device to travel through time in search for a chance to Save his parents from the Alien pirates and slay the leader Mazurka chief of the galactic death pirates.

After years of working he finally made it work. Buzz:"it's done,now i can finally go back in time." (In a happy toned voice). He went inside the teleportation to make a few more adjustments on the device and pressed the start button. The machine starts the beep loud and gets faster, Suddenly a bright light flashes and the computer quickly vaporized buzz into a portal in time and space. While his eyes was closed he heard some chatter all around him. (opening his eyes slowly). Buzz:"w..were I'm I ?" (rubbing his head as he looked around). Then people with sword surrounded him and a man in a cap stood in front of him(points his blade at him). Sai:" freeze!, you are under arrest for trespassing on restricted land!." (gives Signal) and then one of the police man went to subdue him. Mayor:"Wait!" He saw an old man wearing a hat and a badge that says mayor. (moving closer the the trespasser). Mayor:" are you okay sir?" Buzz:"yes I'm okay." the mayor sends a signal to lower down the swords but buzz quickly grabbed the mayor on the neck (cutting his throat and running away). The mayor fell down and was bleeding to death (pointing at buzz) Mayor:"Get HIM!" Then died to his last breath.

Buzz ran away laughing maniacally, what he didn't know was the person in front him, was a person that he'd bumped into before and this person was very mad at him for crushing his cake, which he'd stole cause he was very hungry. Buzz:"Muhahahahahahaha!"(running while looking back at Sai). Then suddenly a foot appeared in front of buzz and he fell down. Man in a black robe:"Hehehe"(laughing silently) he'd vanished in to the shadows of the alley way. Buzz:"watch were your going!" Man in a black robe:"No one messes with my food!" (the man said in an angry voice). Buzz:"Wh..whose that !" (Buzz looked around and saw nobody around). Sai:" Freeze, Stop you Lunatic!" Sai gives chase (blowing his whistle). More guards comes out and starts to ambush him, and as guards surrounds buzz, a smoke bomb suddenly exploded on the ground. (mysterious guy swoops down and grabs buzz). The mysterious man took buzz to a old abandon Shack near the place where he'd first appeared. Mysterious Man:"Hey you alright?" (saying it in a plain way). Buzz:"y...yeah, thanks uhmmm?" Mysterious Man:"SHHH!, they're coming we have to move." (in a calm manner) They escaped the police in a tunnel and traveled west to another village deep within the forest of time. The man and buzz went in to the forest, and right at that minute the forest turn pitch black and the path behind them had vanished covered in thick bushes and thorns. They continued on the trail and walked for hours and hours. Buzz:"its getting dark." Mysterious Man:"Lets keep moving!"

Buzz:"Oh, hey you haven't told me your name, my name is Buzz." Mysterious Man:"It's Ken, Now lets keep moving!" (as they walked a old man on the branch used a time magic). The light was blinding and they fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:ThetimeForestTrappedthepast

**Ken's Oddessy**

**A/n : Here's Chapter 2 of ken's oddessy.**

**Chapter 2: The time Forest/ Trapped in the past**

Buzz wakes up " uhh... were I'm i ?" he walks around and he saw an abandoned village, and as he kept walking he saw corpses on the ground rotting and some bodies are hanging on a pole and children either shot or stabbed. Buzz:"w-what.." as buzz was about to say something he saw a man with a scar in a distances. Master:"I'm here, lets go now."(the man said with a serious face at the little boy). Ken:"Ok,i just finished packing master." (the kid grins at the man while he pats his head). Master:"Lets go pay our respects to the fallen before we head out."(they pass the pile of bodies in to the graveyard). (they stopped to see 4 graves) his father Ryyu, his mother Himeko and his close friends Cloud and Zack. (ken started to cry) Master:"You mustn't cry." (he hugs him) Master:"hush now,you have to be strong my boy." (as the man placed his finger on the boy and wiped his tears) Master:"I know It's hard for you to lose the ones you love, but you have to be strong for them. They'll be watching you from above."

Buzz watched the two,as tears started to fall from his eyes."He had so much burden in his heart." Buzz walked away bowing his head.

**MEANWHILE:**

Ken:"oww,my head."(Ken rubs his head) Ken:"buzz...buzz, were are you!?" ken called but no one answered.

then suddenly a voice appeared out of nowhere. Man:"Welcome! To the realm of dreams." Ken:" re..realm of dreams?" (being Confused). Man:"yes, you and your friend are trap here." (the man laughs) Man:"and you'll never escape!" (the man said insulting tone). Ken:"That's bullshit, Show yourself you coward!." (Ken shouted while punching the wall) Ken:"damn you!" (he screamed) As ken walked around he saw a tunnel with light, as he exited the tunnel he saw a big mansion. Ken:"wow,that's one huge mansion." (he thought to himself) climbing over the fence (he hid in the bushes)Ken:"there's a lot of guards and the he when in knocking on the door in the front but the door opened by itself He entered the Mansion and saw portraits of 3 people as he was about to touch the portraits he heard footsteps approaching so he hid in the closet. Young Boy:"Mommy,Daddy!" (the little boy jump with excitement) Mom:"yes sweetie?" Young Boy:"Can i please go and play at my friends house?" (he asked with a smile) Dad:"Of course you can son." (the father pated his son head) Mom:"my little angel." the mother gave his son a kiss on the cheek Mom:"go change first before going outside okay?" Young Boy:"okay."(boy pouting while going up the upstairs to his bedroom) Ken:"that kid kinda looks like Buzz?" (Ken tried to get out of the cabinet) Ken:"uh-oh,i guess I'm stuck." night falls-1:00 am

Everyone fell asleep including ken (he fall asleep in the cabinet) then a group of space aliens,got in through the mansion and robbed everything "were going to be rich boys!" the captain "yeahhhh!" the members were joyous "stop right there." the guard said " put down the sack! Your'e under arrest." the guard pointed their guns at the aliens."kill em boys." the captain ordered them. One by one the guard were sliced in half. The father and the mother came downstairs to check what was going on. They gasp " what are we gonna do the mother said "you stay here,i'll drive them off." the father bravely replied and kissed his wife "be careful." the wife mumbled "don't worry i will." the father smiled and got a gun

He went outside and told the aliens to get out of the house. But the aliens just laughed at his foolishness. The wife came to help her husband "dear,i love you." the father said hugging his wife and the wife replied " i love you to." tearing up. The son came down rubbing his eyes" mommy?daddy? What's going on? " he asked he saw his parents about to get killed and his parents saw him " run honey run away from them." the parents shouted one of the members pointed a gun at the son and fired a bullet "die kid." but ken miraculously pushed the son aside. The son ran as fast as he could,all he saw was the village burning and people getting killed.

The father and the mother got sliced and ken was their to see it happen.


	3. Chapter 3 - The village Rhans Past

Ken's Oddessy.

Chapter 3 / The Village - Rhan's Past.

A/n : *Yawns* Hello ~ Ohayo Guzaimasu Minna here's chapter three of ken's oddessy ! lol it rhymes.

Disclaimer : All of the anime's and cartoons belong to their rightful owners. yadidah ~

* * *

:: Flashback ::

Kent's Dream : Buzz's family got killed by aliens and he's trying to revert the past and save his family.

Buzz Dream : Ken'ts step family was killed,now he's wandering around the world in search for his true identity.

-'End Flashback

Inside the time forest many creatures eating monkeys,Venus fly traps,Vine stranglers,Pecking Birds and many more.

"H-how did i get here." she thought to her self,then she remembered that she had a hunch that something or someone was inside the time forest that need her help. "oh yeaa..." she smacked her self in the face and mutter to her self." curse me and my instincts." she sighed in defeat. she looked around hoping she would see someone. " hellooo is anybody here." her voiced echoed in the forest.

"i guess no one is here." she sighed just as about to go back to the village she heard voices crying out "ughnn.." it was faint but she knew it was close,real close. "she ran towards the voices,panting she slowly stopped and saw two people, a guy around he's teen years almost the same as hers. and a young man roughly around the his twenties. she touched both their foreheads she gasped " they have fevers." she tried to carry both of them to her sensei's house.

"looks like they ate the menchu flower." her sensei sighed and continued " the menchu flower can give you hallucinations and dreams,while it slowly devours your insides,he stood up " it's a good thing you brought them here on time or they would have been all bones,anyways i already gave them medicines,just keep giving them this anti biotics and they will be fine." he smiled at her giving the antibiotics and left.

she looked at them curiously,wondering why they were in the forest.

:: KEN'S POV. ::

I opened my eyes slowly,wondering where i am,i look around and see buzz next to me. then next to buzz was a girl with brownish hair and strips of purple. she was sitting down looking at me. i sat up rubbing my head " etoo.. where i'm i ? " "you're at my house,and you shouldn't be standing up,you should be resting." the girl retorted.

i scoffed just a little bit so she wouldn't hear. " i'm ken,this man next to me is buzz,and you are?" i smiled at her,she blushed just a little then turned away." Rhan,i'm rhan it's nice to meet you." i saw her cover her face with her bangs "she's a a shy one." he mutterd to himself "it's nice to meet you too rhan-chan."

FF-

As days past,ken and buzz re payed rhan and her sensei by helping them with sick patients. for months a deadly disease called hemphris roams around the small village,affecting men,women,children and especially babies. the first symptom was vomiting,stomach aches and a fever,second symptom was coughing up blood and third Death...not much was known about this horrible disease and no one knew the a book was discovered in the old buzz got infected " sorr-y..." buzz murmured but was distrupted by rhan who placed a towel over his head "shh..you need every bit off energy." she told him softly. meanwhile ken and sensei were talking. "Ken,it's dangerous to go out by the mountains you could get killed !" sensei warned him but ken's mind was already made up " he's my friend,he needs my help." he got his sword and head towards the door,but a hand pulled his shirt making him only step a few inches towards the door " i'm coming with you." he heard a faint voice. it was rhan. "It's too dangerous for you to come." ken told her gently.

"Hey i know the mountains and the forest more than you and besides you might get lost again." Rhan Said Sharply "Bu-" Ken was about to reply but was disrupted by rhan's hand in his hair ruffling it. "i'm coming whether you like it or not ." Ken sighed in defeat.

As ken and rhan travel to the mountain they both stuttered by the thought that someone or something was watching them. but continued anyways,it was getting dark so they figured that it was better to stop and rest. they built a bonfire and caught some fish for them to eat. as they were resting rhan's nightmares began.

- Rhan's Dream-

"M..other..F..ather,why are you doing this ? d..ont you love me?" five year old rhan was beaten, their were bruises everywhere her body and blood on her mouth. "We hate you ! and we wished you were never born !" she could hear her mothers words faintly,but those words broke her heart in two. "You gave us misery,you are a cursed child !" Her father pulled her hair and dragged her,then he put her in a sack and began hitting her with wood. until rhan stopped crying. Rhan woke up and heard her parents talking to someone...she saw a hole and saw a man with long white hair in a ponytail.

"I'm taking the girl with me,and you're not gonna stop it." The man yelled,he went towards the bagand untied the sack,carried the girl leaving her parent baffled."I'ts going to be okay now...i'm going to take care of you." the man placed his han on the girls forehead while She slept in his arms.

-Dream End-

Ken couldhear someone mumble so he stood up and looked to see if rhan was okay.

There he saw tears flowing from her eyes while she mumbled " Arigatou sensei."


End file.
